The disclosure generally relates to a buck converter and, more particularly, to an adaptive buck converter and a charging cable using the same.
The battery capacity is always the major bottleneck to the usage time of a mobile device. Therefore, many technologies and materials have been developed to increase the battery capacity of the mobile device. When the mobile device runs out of battery power, a charging cable is typically employed by the user to connect to the mobile device to recharge the battery.
However, the time required to charge the battery is proportional to the capacity of the battery. For many modern mobile devices, it may take several hours to fully recharge the battery inside the mobile device. It is apparent that the traditional charging cable is a time-consuming and inefficient solution for charging the mobile device.